


Our Greatest Foe

by WrappedinStarlight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Branding, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, In a not nice way, Kidnapping, Kink Discovery, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrappedinStarlight/pseuds/WrappedinStarlight
Summary: For once, Claude's clever schemes cannot fix the problem. Byleth has ended up in Nemesis's hands, and if Seteth is right, the King of Liberation plans on doing everything in his power to break her.Byleth wakes, bound within the links of the Sword of the Creator, attempting to resist her greatest foe. But everything Nemesis does to her just makes her want to give in.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Nemesis
Kudos: 28





	Our Greatest Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!   
> I do hope you have read through the tags before coming here, because this is not a happy story. Please take care of yourself before and during reading. As always, I will not give a single fuck if you complain about something I have tagged. That's on you.
> 
> This was a request I received. If you would like to send me one as well I have set up a twitter. You can find me @wrappedinstarl1. I am rather slow at writing these, and I really only have time to do ones that really spark my interest, but if you want to send something my way I'd like to see what you guys are interested in.

Claude had tried to tell himself there was nothing to worry about, that they would be fine. It was just a scouting mission after all. Byleth had handled worse situations and come out just fine. She had come back to him when all others thought her dead. She had promised she always would.

She had promised she always would.

But they were close to Nemesis’s forces. By all accounts the armies would meet tomorrow. Claude had moved the figures around his map in a dozen different formations, attempting to plan for every outcome and knowing it was impossible to do so.

Still....

He should not have let her go. Byleth was too important to lose. But Byleth had insisted, and he had sent her off with a kiss stolen in the brief moment they were alone after the assignment was given. He still remembered the feel of her in his arms.

“Claude.”

The voice was quiet against the activity in camp, loud in the stillness of Claude’s tent. Claude perked up, hope fluttering in his heart, before he processed that the voice was far too low to be Byleth’s. Seteth’s face peeked in around the tent flap, his features strained in the candlelight.

“What happened?” Claude demanded, trying to keep his voice calm.

Seteth swallowed hard, Claude’s heart pounding in his chest so rapidly it felt as though it would break through his ribs.

“Shamir and Raphael have returned,” Seteth answered, his voice heavy. 

But not Byleth.

“Where is she?” Claude hissed, his hand curling around the edge of the table he leaned on. 

There was a moment where he thought Seteth flinched back from the venom in Claude’s voice, but the candlelight flickered, and Claude could not be sure. Seteth held his ground, forging on with his report. “They were ambushed. Raphael was gravely injured. He is with Manuela in the infirmary tent now, Shamir dragged him back into camp not too long ago.”

“And where is Shamir?” Claude knew his tone was bordering on harsh, but the longer Seteth dragged it out, the more worried Claude became. It was already obvious at this point that something had happened to Byleth, something Seteth did not want to be the one to tell him. 

“I’m here.” Shamir lifted the tent flap, stepping inside. She looked haggard, her calm neutral expression replaced with a weariness Claude had never seen on her before. Her left shoulder was slumped, and she carried her arm as if only recently recovered from an injury. Claude recognized it. He had suffered similar ones before, and been left sore even after healing.

Shamir straightened, forcing herself to meet Claude’s stare. He would almost say she seemed sorry, which did nothing to alleviate his worries. “We reached the edge of the marsh and settled in to watch the enemy’s movements,” she began, giving her report in the typical manner of a knight. “We were there for close to two hours when a small party passed under us. We thought they would simply pass on through, but at the last minute one...one looked up right at where Byleth was hidden. I believe it was Nemesis himself.”

Claude’s blood ran cold. “What?” he heard himself ask, unaware of the word coming from his mouth.

“He had the same sword as Byleth,” Shamir continued her explanation. “He used the whip form to cut down the branch Byleth was hidden on. Raphael and I attempted to help her, but the soldiers with Nemesis were ready for us. Raphael took a bad hit to the chest. I hit my head and dislocated my shoulder. From what I could overhear of their conversation, they seemed to think us both dead, but were in such a hurry they didn’t check. Nemesis took Byleth, had her bound up in his sword and threw her over his shoulder.”

Claude wanted to rage at Shamir, to ask why she had not tried harder to help Byleth, to scream at her failure to protect his lover, but he knew Shamir had done all she could. If she had done otherwise, she would actually be dead. And then they would have no idea what had happened to Byleth at all, let alone being down two of their best fighters. 

He forced himself to remain calm, a sharp nod of his head his acknowledgement that he had heard.

But Shamir did not leave. She hesitated, which in itself was terrifying, and took a deep breath to give the last of her report. “I do not usually offer speculation, but Nemesis’s attack on Byleth seemed targeted. Almost as if they had come out there searching for her specifically.”

“Thank you, Shamir,” Seteth said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Claude held still as Shamir, dismissed, left the tent. 

“We have to save her,” Claude growled, already beginning to move figures on his map once more. He would think of some way to get her back. It would be difficult with their best stealth unit out of commission, but his brain had never failed him yet. He just had to be clever. 

Seteth drew in a deep breath through his nose, his odd silence doing more to gain Claude’s attention than any argument. “I am not disagreeing,” Seteth hurriedly cut him off before Claude could misinterpret his intention. “Just that we need to be smart about it. I...I doubt that he will kill her.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Claude more demanded than asked. He doubted whatever Nemesis had planned in place of an execution for Byleth would be pleasant. The only hope for it was that it would give them more time. 

“Because…” Seteth sighed once more, taking the moment to gather his words. “Rhea made sure some of the worst of Nemesis’s crimes never made it into the history books. He was, to put it mildly, rather fond of Nabatean women.”

Claude blood ran cold. He did not need Seteth to clarify further.

“We will get her back,” Seteth insisted. “But Claude, we need you as well. You cannot go running off.”

“I have to save her!” Claude spat out. He stood swiftly, knocking over his chair. 

“If you can think of a better plan to cut through to Nemesis than overwhelming force, I will support you,” Seteth responded, his tone stern. “The only way I see is to destroy Nemesis tomorrow on the battlefield,” he continued, voice growing gentler with each word. “We cannot lose you too.”

“You would sacrifice me in a moment to get Byleth back,” Claude countered.

Another deep breath pause before Seteth admitted, “I would.”

Claude nodded, his attention going back to the figures spread out on his map. “I will inform you if I think of something.”

~

Byleth woke with a groan, her entire body sore. All she wanted to do was curl back up beside Claude and fall asleep. That was not possible, she knew that. There was always more work to be done, what with a war going on, not to mention they were attempting to keep their relationship a secret. Oh sure, they had slipped up enough in their desire to take comfort from one another that their friends knew, but the general populace did not know. Byleth suspected the majority of their friends had actually figured out about her and Claude’s feelings before they had, tactical geniuses though that the two of them were considered to be.

She attempted to roll to the side, seeking Claude’s warmth for just a moment more. Sharp blades pressed against her skin as she did so, Byleth’s eyes shooting open at the feel of them. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the Sword of the Creator unfurled in its whip form, wrapped around her to trap her arms at her sides. She was clothed only in her lace leggings, the fabric and the dark metal creating a contrast with her pale skin. 

There was something wrong with the sword. It did not feel like the blade she had carried at her side for so long now. There was something very wrong with it. In fact, it made her stomach churn in the way it always did around anything the Argathians had twisted. 

A low deep laugh echoed through the tent when Byleth attempted to move, testing her bonds, only to succeed in tightening them. “I would advise against that,” the voice rumbled. A large hand grasped her chin, the fingers calloused and rough, tilting her head back until Byleth was forced to look at her captor. “I went through a lot of trouble to capture you. I would hate for you to maim yourself before I have the chance to enjoy you.”

Byleth’s blood ran cold. She had seen that face before in her dreams, when he stood against Seiros in what would be his final battle. He was weathered, but his broad frame stood tall and proud. His armor was gone, revealing the expanse of his scared chest and muscular arms. Despite his reputation as a bandit, his beard was well groomed, and he carried himself with a certainty Byleth had seen only before in generals. Most bandits Byleth had dealt with, no matter how cocky, had a desperate sense of survival about them. 

Not him.

Not Nemesis. 

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but Byleth forced herself to relax. The links of the sword loosened, allowing Byleth to breathe easier.

Nemesis seemed pleased by her self preservation, the corner of his lip quirking into a barely there smirk. It was a motion Byleth had seen Claude do a thousand times before, and yet the results could not be more different. She turned her head, ripping her chin from his grasp, unable to look at the wrongness of it any longer.

It did nothing to deter Nemesis. With his hand now free, Nemesis moved down Byleth’s bound body, his fingertips barely ghosting along her skin. So it was incredibly shocking when that same hand reached her breast and grabbed roughly at her. Byleth turned her gasp into a sharp hiss, forcing herself to remain still as Nemesis pawed at her.

Under any other circumstance, Byleth would have ripped his face off. As it was, she could not move without risking life and limb against the corrupted copy of her sword. All she could do was glare at him, but that only seemed to please Nemesis. He reached for her other breast, kneading both in earnest now. He pinched her nipples between sword calloused fingers, that half smirk coming back as he stole her breath.

“I always did love taking you Nabatean women to bed. There is always so much fight in you.” Nemesis certainly did not have the speech pattern of a bandit either, despite the subject matter he was commenting on. 

Nemesis leaned over her, his hot breath against her face, but Byleth refused to give him the satisfaction of turning away again. She was not so naive as to misunderstand what he wanted from her, but she would not give him the pleasure of breaking her. Nemesis slammed his lips against her own, hands still kneading her breasts. She could almost mistake it for gentle at first, just as his touch had been, but it quickly gave way as he attempted to force submission from her. 

Byleth opened her mouth, teeth ripping at Nemesis’s bottom lip. She jerked away, a trail of blood already making its way down his chin. For a brief moment, Byleth had a respite in which Nemesis’s hands were no longer upon her.

But that small smirk only grew wider as the ancient King of Liberation stared down at her. He wiped away the blood with the tip of his thumb, holding her eyes with his own the entire time. “Like I said, you all are fighters.”

Byleth spat the mouthful of blood she had been holding on her tongue, and Nemesis surged forward in a rush of motion. He forced Byleth’s head back with the pressure from his thumb alone, heated lips burning as he took his fill, lips pressing open mouth kisses against her throat, a hand going back to her breast.

She attempted to move away from him, but the sword tightened up once more. Byleth immediately froze at the feel of the blades threatening to break through her skin, and after a moment the bonds slackened just enough for Byleth to breathe comfortably. She could feel Nemesis’s pleased smirk, a subtle curl of his lips, pressed against her skin as he continued to kiss her. Her hands balled into fists at her sides at the feel of his teeth scraping over her, making sure she would bear his mark for quite some time.

His fingers trailed down, teasing just above her folds. Byleth sucked in sharply at the sudden feel of fire against her skin, looking down to see dark ink spreading out across her coming from Nemesis’s fingers. When he pulled away, Byleth recognized the all too familiar shape of the Crest of Flames banded onto her. 

“You may carry the same crest,” Nemesis drawled, laying down on the cot beside her, “but make no mistake, that mark means you belong to me.”

“Do you really think I would accept that just because you leave a mark on me?” Byleth hissed at him.

“That would be the beauty of it,” Nemesis countered, barely concerned with her defiance. “Your acceptance of the situation is not necessary.”

His fingers explored even further down, gently brushing over her clit. Byleth forced her mouth shut, staring up at the tent canvas above. Nemesis only seemed delighted by her reaction, and hooked a finger inside her. Byleth’s body jerked, attempting to turn away, but Nemesis held her down with a hand on her hip. 

She could feel the power behind that grip. Nemesis could crush her if he wanted to, but it seemed he was actually being careful as he played with her. Perhaps not wanting to damage his new toy too badly before he could thoroughly enjoy her.

“That is a beautiful expression you have,” Nemesis whispered in her ear, his large body pressed up against her side. “I can see how much you are trying to hide it from me, but let’s see if I can convince you to show it to me without all that pesky defiance.”

Another finger slid inside her, Byleth biting her lip to keep from screaming as they stretched her open. She could already feel her body responding to Nemesis’s attention. 

“Yes, just like that,” Nemesis responded, his words borderline praise. “We’ll train that pretty expression of yours. Soon you won’t mind showing it to me, let alone anyone else I wish to show you off to. All you will care about is the pleasure I give you.”

~

Her head lulled to the side, Byleth barely conscious in the wake of yet another forced orgasm. She had lost count of the number of times Nemesis had forced her over the edge. His broad chest was pressed against her back, his strong arms holding her on his lap, large hands coated in the evidence of her desire caressing her thighs. She could feel his massive erection pressing against her back, and the thought of it inside her terrified her for a fleeting moment. But she was too tired to hold onto it for long.

Until he kissed her forehead.

Byleth’s eyes flew open, fury a burning ember in her chest. If it were not for the bladed restraints Byleth would claw his lips off. Only Claude did that to her. He was the only one she wanted to ever do something so intimate. 

Instead, she was forced to remain statuesque as Nemesis gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. “Look at that,” he borderline purred, his chest rumbling with the beginnings of laughter. “There is still fight in you. Most I take to my bed beg me to take them, to use them, by this point. Rarely do I find someone who actually offers me a challenge.”

Byleth held her breath as Nemesis stood, throwing her once more among the furs covering the lumpy cot. Nemesis loomed over her, fear flooding her now that she could actually see the tent beneath his loincloth. Slowly, he began to undo the knots holding the cloth together, savouring the barely contained panic coursing through her. “Normally,” he began, his voice the shaking before the earthquake hit, “I would continue to play with you until you broke, but we are under a time limit at the moment.” Byleth got a good long look at Nemesis’s naked form as he knelt on the bed, spreading Byleth’s leg, pausing to enjoy the view afforded to him. “Your little fawn will reach us soon, I want to have you before then.”

Byleth hated herself for trembling as he placed a hand on either side of her head. She could feel the heat of his cock against her thigh. “He will kill you,” she spat out.

Nemesis’s lips quirked in that barely there smirk. “Without you beside him? More likely I will make you a present of his head. I will place it right there-” his eyes flickered to a table on the other side of the room upon which sat missives and maps, “-so he can watch as I fuck you until you become addicted to my cock.”

It was an image Byleth never wanted to have imagined, bile burning her throat at the thought of such a terrible fate. Perhaps it was strange, but that comment made Byleth angrier than anything else Nemesis had done to her.

“Oh very good,” Nemesis praised her in a whisper, hot breath against her cheeks as he leaned over her. “I will have to threaten the fawn some more if doing so achieves that reaction from you. Although, by the time I break you, you will not even remember his name.”

Byleth’s knee slammed against his thick hip bone, satisfaction running through her as Nemesis actually winced. It was replaced quickly once more with that rising fear as the sword tightened its chair around her. That fear heightened all over again when Nemesis pressed his chest against hers, his lips brushing over her own. The kiss was strangely gentle, compared to everything else he had put her through. His hand rose to her breast, kneading it with the same tenderness. Byleth very nearly moaned into him when his fingers pinched her nipple. 

For a moment, Nemesis felt so much like Claude that Byleth forgot herself. She held onto the image of Claude, that he was the one who had tied her up, who was about to use her over and over again. A tremble of excitement traveled through her, and she realized with a start that she was excited by the prospect. Did she really want Claude to do this to her? To dominate her and reduce her to an object for his pleasure? To...to rape her?

The realization was staggering, because yes, she did. Her heart broke at the thought of Claude’s reaction. Would he be disgusted with her? If they got out of this, would he throw her away? Most likely he would fly across the Throat and simply not come back, never wanting to see her face or deal with her strange desires.

Claude’s hands stroked down the inside of her thighs, calloused fingertips catching on her skin as her legs were spread even further....no, not Claude. Nemesis. It was Nemesis who held her prisoner, whose thick cock was pressed against her leg, the tip lined up with her folds.

He released her lips as he pressed slowly inside her, allowing her gasp to fill the space of the tent. Byleth’s back arched instinctively before she could stop herself, the metal of Nemesis’s corrupted sword digging into her. Above her, Nemesis rumbled, pleased, and Byleth’s bonds loosened just enough for her to squirm without cutting herself.

Nemesis hummed softly, his heavy lidded gaze on her as he continued to push more of his impossibly large cock within her. “I should have tried this before,” he murmured. “Taking a woman before she is truly broken and begging, while her body craves to be fucked so desperately. It is an intoxicating contradiction.”

Byleth was barely paying attention to his words. She was much more focused on pulling the air back into her lungs that Nemesis had knocked out of her. She was trapped in a haze, attempting to adjust to the cock still trying to fill her. How was there more of him? And stars, why did it feel so good?

“There we are,” Nemesis finally said, his tone almost a coo, not that anyone would ever ascribe that word to him. He was fully within her now, Byleth could feel his pelvis pressed against her ass, and somehow she had taken all of him. At some point he had hooked her knees over his arms, lifting her lower half off the sheets to give himself better leverage. “How does it feel, Fell Star?” Nemesis taunted more than asked. “Your little fawn could never fill you so full.”

Byleth bit the inside of her bottom lip, holding in the whimper that wished to escape. She felt as if she were on the edge of her body being split apart, stretched in painful delight around him.

And then, apparently not requiring an answer from her, Nemesis moved. He pulled back, leaving only the tip of his cock within her, Byleth barely having a second to adjust to the sudden emptiness, before he sheathed himself within her all over again. She tasted copper in her mouth, biting her lip as she tried to suppress a scream. Nemesis laughed, a low and rumbling echo through her as he continued to pound into her, her throat making more of those terrible noises as her body submitted to him.

Byleth became lost in that twin haze of pain and pleasure, unable to tell them apart any longer. Her body shook with every thrust, filled with Nemesis’s giant cock, unable to do much more besides lay there and try not to give voice to her enjoyment. Goddess forgive her, but it felt so good.

Nemesis grunted loudly, his eyes leering down at her. They lingered on her breasts, the sword’s metal links spaced far enough away that when they bounced with each thrust she was not cut upon the blades, before he finally reached up to grab one. His massive hand was just able to hold her completely. He was nowhere near as gentle as he had been earlier. This time, Byleth only half caught her cry, slamming her mouth shut and swallowing it down. It was met by Nemesis’s own pleased grunt, kneading her breast the entire time. “We are growing closer it seems.”

Byleth clenched her jaw, glaring up at him. She would not give him the satisfaction. She would not.

Nemesis only grunted again at her defiance, his own breathing becoming laboured as he lost himself in the feel of her. He no longer seemed interested in taunting her, focused only on his own chase of release. He was using her, truly, and her body craved every moment. His thick cock pounded into her, hitting every angle deep within her and making her weak. Her body refused to obey her, clenching eagerly around him with each thrust, burning with pleasure every time his massive member was fully within her.

She did not mean to, but Byleth let her eyes fall close, her mouth dropping open to form a soft ‘o.’ Those calloused hands felt so familiar that it was easy to picture Claude’s face above her, once more sinking into the idea of her lover doing all those depraved things to her. By the time she realized her mistake, it was too late. Byleth jerked, her back arching, the links of the sword pressing into her skin. Stars exploded in her vision, her pussy tightening around Nemesis as he fucked her through her orgasm, continuing to invade her. Nemesis moaned, long and low, at the sensation, his thrusts becoming unsteady. She had done that to him, made him lose an ounce of control.

She was disgusted with herself all over again at the momentary beat of pride she felt at that. It too was soon overtaken as Nemesis roared, pushing her legs back to fully bend her in half. With one final thrust he buried himself fully within her, warmth flooding her lower half. 

Byleth gave a breathless gasp at the sensation. It continued for what felt like an eternity, but even when Nemesis pulled free of her, Byleth still felt full. He had spilled so much cum within her. She could feel it dripping out of her and down her thighs, and yet she was so full of Nemesis’s seed she did not think she could move without difficulty, even if she were not bound.

“A very lovely picture you make,” Nemesis praised. He lowered himself to kiss her with that terrifying gentleness once more. Byleth only barely registered what was happening, her mouth still open as she attempted to catch her breath. Nemesis’s tongue took full advantage, as he did with everything else, and explored her all over again. She tried to turn away, but Nemesis gripped her chin roughly, his fingers pinching her jaw to force her mouth to stay open.

That pleased look was on his face again when he finally released her, all haughty and proud. With a start, Byleth realized that the expression was subtle, much in the same way she expressed herself. 

Nemesis’s fingers played along the crest he had branded into her, yet another reminder of their similarities. “Let us see if we create a child that bears our crest.”

Byleth blanched. She had not thought of that. “No,” she hissed her defiance. “I will not have your child.”

Nemesis shrugged off her vitriol. “I always grew bored before one of the women I took could begin to show. Perhaps I will give you to my men before then too. They are none too gentle. But,” he paused, once more tracing the crest, “something tells me that shall not be the case with you.”

He would do it. Byleth had no doubt about that. She could all too easily see the future Nemesis chased; Fódlan at his feet, Byleth a prize at his side, her belly large and round, the life gone from her eyes save when he ordered her to serve his cock.

He would destroy everything she loved.

She could not allow that future to become reality.

Not that she really had an avenue to stop him at the moment. Nemesis had recovered it seemed, and Byleth realized with another wave of horror that despite how much Nemesis had cum, how much he had filled her, his cock was still hard.

Nemesis’s hands were on her hips, fingers wrapped tightly around her. Byleth only had the brief sensation of being lifted to serve as her warning, before she found herself flipped over, her face pressed against the furs. He held up her hips, all of her weight on her face and chest, her breasts squashed into the cot as well. Heat lay against her ass, Nemesis’s cock nestled comfortably by her cheeks.

“There is not much time left before your fawn arrives,” Nemesis informed her. For a moment, hope flickered through her, only to be killed at the warlord’s next words. “That only leaves me with enough time to enjoy you once more.”

His finger, as massive as the rest of him, pressed against her asshole, leaving no doubts as to what he planned next. Byleth shook her hips, trying to get away from him, but only succeeded in driving him further into her.

“Eager,” Nemesis teased, making Byleth clench her jaw. He was always teasing, his taunts chipping away at her defenses. Another finger joined the first, covered with the mixture of their pleasure that was left coating her thighs, and worked her open. Byleth turned her face, the furs muffling any noise she failed to hold in. But Nemesis seemed much more concerned about attending to his own release rather than taunting her at the moment.

Her heart was in her throat when he removed his fingers. She knew he had not prepared her nearly enough to take his massive cock, especially not when she had never before had someone fuck her ass before.

_ Breathe _ , she told herself as Nemesis spread her cheeks.  _ Breathe _ , she ordered when she felt the tip of his cock press against her hole.  _ Breathe! _ , she screamed as Nemesis’s grip on her hips tightened, making it easy on himself to pull her down onto him.

None of it prepared her. Byleth gasped, fingers flexing against air, as he forced himself inside her. Her insides were on fire! The length of him burned as he fully sheathed himself within her in one fluid motion.

And yet, she moaned. Soft and low, but the sound reverberated through the tent when the only other sound was that of their mingled breathing.

Byleth realized what she had done a moment later, panicking and pulling on the threads of time. Nemesis was pressed against her hole, Byleth rolling her lips between her teeth and biting down to suppress the traitorous noise. This time, as Nemesis thrusted inside her ass, Byleth kept the moan from slipping out. Goddess, why did everything he do that hurt her feel so damn good?

The broad expanse of his chest pressed against her back, hot breath tickling her ear. “Nice try,” Nemesis whispered. “You can turn back the hands of time as much as you want, but I will always remember that cute little moan.” Her breath stopped as he snuggled against her neck, mind standing still while her thoughts were thrown about in the storm. “It was interesting to plunge myself into your virgin ass twice though.” He pulled back, leaving half of his cock inside her, teeth rolling her earlobe between them as he immediately plowed back into her. “I might just keep you by my side forever at this rate. You are making a rather compelling argument for yourself.”

No. She would kill him. She would destroy him, so completely he could never return, before she let that happen. He may have her at his mercy currently, but Claude had taught her well. She would wait as long as she had to, so long as in the end she took him apart.

But for now, Byleth simply lay there, Nemesis rocking her hips back and forth to pull her onto him. He pounded into her ass hard and fast, setting a relentless pace. 

At this angle it was even easier to imagine Claude. She could picture him behind her, determined to make her feel good even as he pretended this was all for his benefit. When this was all over he would take care of her, would insist on checking every inch of her to make sure he had not hurt her. He would hold her as she fell asleep, and she would know how much he loved her.

Another cry escaped her throat when Nemesis adjusted his thrust. He brought her down onto him at the same time he rolled his hips forward. It jarred Byleth, forced to take him even deeper, and yet her body clenched around him as it begged for more. Stars, she really was getting off on having her ass raped. She could feel that tightly wound coil threatening to spring loose again as Nemesis continued to thrust into her, his pace growing reckless. Beneath them, the cot shook, in grave danger of simply falling apart. Nemesis’s fingers dug into her sides, hitting that angle over and over again. Each time was a bit harder for Byleth to hold back her moans, her body desperate to simply relax and allow for her to accept that this gave her pleasure.

Nemesis leaned over her once more, covering her neck and back in a series of kisses that were more bites. When his teeth scraped over her pulse, Byleth’s back arched, as much as she could given her current position, her hands falling into fists where they were held at her sides. More of her own slick desire coated her thighs, tears springing to the corners of her eyes as her body relented to Nemesis’s assault. 

Above her, the King of Liberation straightened, moaning loudly as Byleth’s orgasm shook her body. He pounded into her with reckless abandon, only managing to pull her onto him a few more times before he buried his cock inside her for a final time, that sensation of warmth overtaking Byleth all over again as he flooded her with cum.

There was so much of it. Byleth could feel it dripping from both her holes when Nemesis pulled out of her. Even then, he was not fully finished, the last of his seed spraying over her lower back. 

Nemesis finally allowed her to collapse onto the furs. His copy of the Sword of the Creator loosened from around Byleth. She took a deep breath as it released her, unable to bring herself to move. With a grunt, Nemesis stood and grabbed cloth, cleaning himself with water from a basin set up in a corner. Byleth hated how normal it made him seem, watching him dress and prepare for battle through a haze of hate.

Nemesis stopped in his tracks when he turned back around, a dark glean in his eyes as they landed on her. “And here I was, thinking we were starting to make progress.”

Byleth was not sure what he meant by that until he walked back over to the cot and cupped her chin. She was forced to follow as he pulled her up, her body shaking as it tried to hold her. “Those eyes of yours,” he whispered in awe. “Even after all that, I can see your desire to fight back. I knew you were going to be fun.”

A wave of that disgusted horror washed over her once more, lessening in intensity from before when it had crashed into and floored her, when she realized that beneath his loincloth, Nemesis was growing hard once more. Did his stamina ever end?

“Suck my cock before I go to kill your fawn,” Nemesis ordered, pulling aside his loincloth for her. He huffed a low laugh as she responded by glaring up at him. “Do not worry. Despite Seiros believing I was no more than a simple bandit chieftain, I do have some manners. I have cleaned myself.”

His thumb caressed her lips, and Byleth felt a tremor of desire flutter through her. She wanted to. She wanted to give in and let him take. Goddess, she was disgusting. He had just threatened to kill Claude, and here she was thinking about sucking that massive cock! What had the bastard done to her?

Well, she knew the answer to that.

“All you have to do is open your mouth,” Nemesis murmured in that low rumble of his, the tone that felt as if it was traveling through her very bones. “I will take care of the rest, Fell Star.”

Would he let her go if she didn’t? Byleth was not sure. Earlier she would have assumed he would simply take as he had been doing, but there was something about the way he held himself, something about the way he gazed at her, that made her think perhaps this round would be up to her.

His grip tightened on her chin, becoming almost painful, and Byleth rethought her previous claim. She was not as good at reading people as she thought apparently. Claude had said she was getting better, but-

Nemesis’s fingers pinched at her jaw. Byleth was not sure if her mouth opened with the force of her gasp or because of his prying fingers, but open it did. Nemesis placed the tip of his cock against her lips, dark eyes staring down at her as his hand traveled from her chin to the back of her head. With a swift motion, Nemesis pushed at her head, thrusting his hips forward at the same time. She screamed around him as she stretched her throat, trying not to gag around him, forcing her throat to relax. Nemesis forced her down until her face was pressed against his pelvis, every inch of him down her throat. He seemed to be rather keen on making sure he filled her as completely as possible each time he took her.

Nemesis drew in a deep breath, a pleased noise echoing from his closed mouth. His hips rocked back, fingers flexing against her scalp before he dove back in. It was a repeating process, Nemesis’s fingers curling in her hair just before he drove into her. Her lips stretched around him, always feeling as if he was just on the edge of tearing her apart. 

Her tongue could feel the veins running down the length of his cock, found herself tracing them before she realized what she was doing. Nemesis let his head fall back, moaning loud enough Byleth was sure the entire camp could hear him. Her hands rose, tracing along the inside of his thighs, nails scraping across his skin. Nemesis pulled on her hair, a startled noise escaping him as he lowered his head back down, blinking at her. He had not expected that, and Byleth saw a war of emotions go through those eyes. He eventually landed on what she would say was pleased.

His other hand joined the first at the back of her head, forced her head down at a relentless pace. Her face was slammed repeatedly against his pelvis, her core clenching and begging to be filled every time he hit the back of her throat. Claude had always let her set the pace when she sucked him off before. He had never used her like this, and Byleth was too tired to fight her desire any longer. With his cock in her mouth, he could not hear her scream, and so Byleth could let herself pretend she was not revealing just how much she was enjoying this.

Byleth had a moment of warning when Nemesis pulled her down and held her there on his cock. She panicked at the momentary lack of air, but felt his hands tangling in her hair, and realized what was cumming. Her throat relaxed, accepting the load that Nemesis released into her. Above her, he moaned again, while Byleth swallowed the mouthfuls of cum. Goddess, it just kept coming. How did he have this much to give?

She just heard the faint chuckle when she started to falter, no longer able to keep up. Nemesis pulled back, the last of his release painting her face and breasts. It was degrading and humiliating, and yet her body ached with desire at the treatment.

Nemesis offered her that curled smirk as she choked, swallowing the last of the cum in her mouth. Her stomach felt as if she had just eaten a meal with Raphael, sitting on that wavering line between satisfied and uncomfortable. “Good girl,” he praised once more, wiping himself clean on his loincloth. “You should rest now. I will return shortly to claim you again.”

And then he left her. Nemesis walked out of the tent, the flap falling closed behind him, leaving Byleth alone on the furs. 

She knew she needed to move. She knew this would probably be her only chance of escape, let alone to save Claude and all the Deer. Byleth looked to the table Nemesis had indicated before, the one on which he had said he would place Claude’s head, and let the terrible image motivate her to her feet. 

She paused only to clean herself, wiping off the cum that covered her face. She was not going to have her kill of Nemesis ruined because his seed got in her eyes.

~

She was the avenging goddess in all her glory. She was wrath incarnate, the fury of a thousand storms. They fell before her blade like wheat before the scathe. 

Byleth took her revenge.

Claude watched as the love of his life destroyed the enemy army, firing arrow after arrow in his attempt to clear a path to her. His heart broke at the state of her, naked and bruised. The trauma she had been through was written on her skin. 

He had failed her, failed to protect her once before. He would not make that mistake again.

The two of them flanked Nemesis, reaching him at the same time. Byleth’s blows landed with an impossible strength, her speed difficult to match. Her sword uncurled, whipping out to knock Nemesis’s corrupted version from the air. Claude took his chance, firing the red lighted arrow from Failnaught into the air.

And then found himself flying through the air in return. He watched Byleth place herself between himself and Nemesis, refusing to allow him a step closer. A smirk curled his lips when his arrow fell back to earth, finding its mark. Byleth charged Nemesis as he yelled in pain, slicing through his chest and putting an end to his miserable existence.

Claude moaned as he got back to his feet, his whole body protesting the movement. But he was not about to stay on the ground right now. He needed to get to Byleth. 

He could feel the fury radiating from her as he came to her side. She stared down at Nemesis’s body, barely acknowledging when he removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders. She looked so small wrapped up inside it. 

“Byleth?” he whispered.

She jerked, her head turning toward him in a flurry of motion. “Destroy him, Claude,” she ordered. He could only blink at her, watching as the fury drained from her, leaving her pulling at the edges of his coat as she sank into it. “Please, Claude. I don’t want there to be a chance of him coming back again.”

He did not even think about it before he was wrapping his arms around her, holding her close and tucking her head beneath his chin. “Don’t worry, By. I’ll get it taken care of,” he whispered to her. 

He turned his attention away from her only long enough to order, “Lorenz, burn it. Thoroughly.” He walked her past their friends, past the battalions and army, not stopping until they reached his tent and were finally alone.

~

“I’m sorry, Byleth.”

They were the first words said between them since they entered the tent. Byleth had no idea how long that had been, only that she had stayed curled up in the comfort of Claude’s embrace since. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling against her. His words were whispered against her cheek, as if he could not bear to face her directly. “I tried to think of some way to save you, but nothing I came up with seemed like it would work, not without getting a number of our people killed anyways.”

“I’m glad you didn’t try,” Byleth told him. “As terrible as it was, that I was the only one who suffered…” She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. But Claude understood her meaning, and kissed her cheek. “I should be the one apologizing.”

Claude blanched, she felt him tense against her. “Byleth, you shouldn’t be-”

“I insisted on going with Shamir because I was anxious and needed to work off some energy. It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t.”

“I’m not so sure,” Claude countered. “Shamir said it seemed like Nemesis was targeting you during your capture. I think he might very well have been on his way to attack the camp to abduct you.” Claude sighed, adjusting his hold on her and burying his face against her neck.

Byleth shifted, shrugging his coat open. She stared down at the marks Nemesis had left on her. Those would all heal in time, but the brand he had seared into her with magic remained. She was not sure if it would ever leave her.

Claude swore, soft and low, in his native tongue. “By…” he said shakily. “We can talk to Lysithea and Marianne, see if they have any ideas on how to remove it.”

Byleth shook her head. “Later. It is not what I am concerned with at the moment.”

“And what would that be, my love?” Claude asked, clearly intending to reassure her, but only succeeding in tears spring to the corners of her eyes.

Byleth choked on her words. They stuck in her throat, coming in a crock when she finally did manage to speak them. “If I am still your love.” Claude made to protest, she could see him out of the corner of her eye, but Byleth charged on. 

She needed to tell him this now. To know his reaction. If she had to recover from this alone, she would rather know sooner rather than later. “I enjoyed what he did to me,” she said in a rush. “I enjoyed how he dominated and humiliated me. I hated that he was the one who did it, and that I was unable to discover I enjoyed those things by being with you, but I cannot deny that I was excited by what he did. And I hate that so much.”

She was breathing heavily by the time she finished. Her tears had not fallen, but the feel of Claude’s fingers gently running through her hair drew forth a sob from her. She needed to finish this before her resolve broke. “When it became too much, I pictured it was you. I imagined you doing all of those horrible things to me, but it only became harder to resist him when I did. And now I am terrified that you won’t love me anymore.”

Claude did not pull away from her in disgust. He did not stand up and shove her off of his lap. All he did was continue to hold her, placing a soft kiss against her temple. “Of course I still love you, By,” he whispered. He placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her even tighter to him. “Do you think that was why you enjoyed it?” he asked in that same soft tone. “Because you imagine it was someone you actually wanted to be with doing those things to you.”

Byleth sighed, curling up into him, processing her relief. She shook her head against his shoulder, unsure. “I don’t know. It’s...it’s a lot right now, Khalid.”

Her use of his name rewarded her with another soft kiss, and Byleth melted into the feel of it. “Of course. We can discuss it more back at Garreg Mach, if you’re up for it.”

“You have to leave,” she pointed out. “You’re not allowed to give up on that new dawn you’ve envisioned for so long because of this.” She would not allow that.

“Not giving up,” he assured her. “But I have a few days. Trust me, By.”

She did. She trusted him with her heart and her life. Claude had accepted her so readily she had no idea why she had even thought he might possibly throw her away.

“If I asked you to,” she asked slowly, already beginning to fall asleep now that her anxiety was assuaged, “would you do those things to me?”

Claude thought for a moment, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of her head. “If you wanted me too,” he eventually answered. “But we would need to discuss it first, to know where both of our limits are. We’ll add it to the list of things to take care of when we get back to the monastery.” 

Byleth nodded, slipping into sleep held in his arms. “I love you,” she managed to murmur, her whole body warm when he repeated the words back to her. 

“I love you too, Byleth.”


End file.
